List of LEGO pirates characters,Ships, and locations
A list of all - most LEGO pirates characters, ships, and locations Captain Roger's Crew Captain Roger A.K.A Captain Redbeard http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 Captain Roger, who is also frequently known as Captain Redbeard, is one of the many pirates who haunt the Tropical Sea. Unlike most of those pirates he is actually fairly friendly. But don’t be fooled, if there is gold on the line and Captain Roger is caught by his gold fever he can get quite ruthless. This can often be seen in his “if someone falls leave them behind” attitude. Captain Roger also has the ability to smell gold. Captain Roger is proud of his Spanish ancestors, and seeks to reclaim the gold that they have hidden across the Southern Sea. Captain Roger is the captain of the Black Seas Barracuda, the Skull’s Eye Schooner, the Redbeard Runner and the Crossbone Clipper. Aliases: America: Captain Redbeard The Netherlands: Knoest (Knot) Canada: Capitaine Barbe-Rousse (French for Captain Red-Beard) France: Capitaine Fortune First Mate Rummy Rummy is one of Captain Roger’s most trusted men, and serves as helmsman on the Black Seas Barracuda. He also served Roger on the Skull’s Eye Schooner. Unsurprisingly Rummy is quite fond of drinking rum, which occasionally can distract him from his work. Rummy is an exceptionally good sailor, but not a great pirate. Rummy is an absolutely lousy shot, and a terrible singer. Aliases: Germany: Rumpott The Netherlands: Teut (a teut is a kind of traveling merchant in Dutch.) Bo‘sun Will Cavendish http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 Bo'Sun Will Cavendish, or just Will as he is usually called, is more or less Captain Roger’s adopted son. Will is a lot nicer than most pirates, even among Roger’s fairly friendly crew, but his wrath should be feared if you anger him sufficiently. Camilla and Will have fallen for each other, which on several occasions has led them to conspire against Governor Broadside. Will is a skilled sailor, an excellent lock pick and in general a very creative lad, he can even be a bit of a bookworm at times. Will’s last name is admittedly only mentioned in one German audio drama, but is in this case applied to his English name as well in order to tell him apart from other characters with similar names. In the story Will himself can barely remember his last name as he uses it very rarely. Aliases: Germany: Willy Cavendish The Netherlands: Wil Flashfork the Cook Flashfork is the talented yet frustrated cook of the Black Seas Barracuda. Flashfork loves cooking gourmet meals, but unfortunately the crew does not value his cooking very much. Flashfork has threatened to leave the crew several times because of the constant insults to his excellent food. Flashfork also hates it when people steal food from his kitchen. The character description in the Ladybird books is actually the opposite of his personality in the German audio dramas which is described above. In the book he is not a great cook and the crew rarely complains. The audio drama version took priority in this case, as it is actually is featured in the stories themselves, rather than just a character description. Aliases: Germany: Smutje (German for ships cook) The Netherlands: Smulpaap (Cook) Anne Anne is the daughter of Bessie the tavern owner, who has joined Captain Roger’s crew. Popsy Popsy is Roger’s pet onboard the Black Seas Barracuda. Popsy is pretty intelligent, but her loud mouth tends to get her into trouble. Popsy has a quite large vocabulary of insults and other words that it has picked up from various pirates. Aliases: Germany: Polly or Polli The Netherlands: Popsie Spinoza http://peeron.com/inv/parts/2550c01 http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 Spinoza’s history is complicated. Spinoza wears a collar which had John Blackheart’s half of the golden medallion attached to it. At some point Spinoza must have gotten into the possession of the Imperial Guards. Spinoza crawled over on the Black Seas Barracuda when it attacked the Golden Lute. Afterwards Spinoza more or less joined Roger’s crew as Will and Jimbo’s pet. Even later Spinoza has apparently been inherited by Captain Brickbeard and is now a pet on his ship. Aliases: Germany: Speedy Bill Crewmember of the Black Seas Barracuda. Bill also spies on the Imperial Soldiers for Captain Roger. Filou Filou is Bill’s pet monkey. Filou means trickster in French. Jimbo Jimbo is the cabin boy of the Black Seas barracuda. Bo‘sun Will and Jimbo are quite good friends, but the rest of the crew doesn’t seem to be all that fond of the kid, as the rest of the pirates don’t want him in the tavern with them and Flashfork hates it when he steals from his kitchen. He was originally a stowaway on the Black Seas Barracuda. Apparently he has also been a part of Captain Foul’s crew at some point, and he was wondering what first mate Culverin had been doing up in the crow’s nest for 3 weeks. Aliases: Germany: Rowdy Denmark: Rowdy The Netherlands: Ronnie Jonathan While most of the pirates under Roger’s command are relatively friendly Jonathan is a bit of a scoundrel. Unlike Will he has no scruples over attacking women and children. Sailmaker Bliss Crewmember of the Black Seas Barracuda. Ship’s Carpenter Neal Crewmember of the Black Seas Barracuda. As he is only mentioned in a German audio drama it is very possible that his name could actually be Neil. Old Percy Crewmember of the Black Seas Barracuda. Old Percy had a peg leg that once caught fire. Bootsman Wil Pirate who is shown in a Dutch catalog. He is Captain Roger’s right hand man aboard the Black Seas Barracuda. Since the catalog actually refers to characters exclusive from “The Golden Medallion” comic, such as Captain Foul, it could be possible that this was actually supposed to be bo’sun Will Cavendish, and they accidentally put the wrong picture next to the text. Lorre Another one of Roger’s many pet parrots. Captain Roger used Lorre to spy on Governor Broadside and his men. Lorre means intruder in Dutch. Squawks Captain Roger’s pet on the Skull’s Eye Schooner. Squawks was not a very loyal pet as it flew away on a jungle island where the pirates buried a treasure and it didn’t come back. Coco http://peeron.com/inv/parts/2550c01 Captain Roger’s pet on the Skull’s Eye Schooner. Coco was bought for a barrel of sugar on St. Mary’s Island. Niels Crewmember of the Skull’s Eye Schooner. Dick Crewmember of the Skull’s Eye Schooner. Jimmy Crewmember of the Skull’s Eye Schooner. Jack A Pirate who served Captain Roger during a picnic on Indigo Island. He was ordered to get Roger some bananas. He is most likely a crewmember of the Skull’s Eye Schooner. Rest according to LEGO mania magazine Black Jack Hawkins Crewmember of the Redbeard Runner. He also participates in races, especially on the Pirate Skull Pass. Tattoo McGoo Crewmember of the Redbeard Runner. Parma Sean LaFeet Crewmember of the Redbeard Runner. Jake the Snake Blake Crewmember of the Redbeard Runner. Gonzo Goldbar Crewmember of the Redbeard Runner. George Crewmember of the Redbeard Runner. George is going for the gold. Other Pirate Crews Foul's crew Captain Foul http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 Captain Foul is the gloomy and ruthless current captain of the Barracuda. Captain Foul’s many crimes include piracy, thievery, slave trading, and framing William Gordon Frederic Cavendish for capturing a ship and selling all its crew and passengers as slave, leading to his unjustified execution. Aliases: Germany: Captain Baddog The Netherlands: Knook (Knuckle) 1st mate Culverin Culverin is Foul’s dimwitted but loyal henchman. What he lacks in brains he makes up for in brawn. Culverin is the helmsman of the Barracuda. Aliases: Germany: Dumbo The Netherlands: Kollosul (Kolosul means colossus) Blackheart Crew John and Brian Blackheart Two notorious pirate cousins who buried a large treasure on Shipwreck Island 56 years before the golden medallion was found by Captain Roger’s crew. After splitting up the medallion with the map to the treasure they split up. John disappeared in the jungle. Brian tried to attack Port Royal but failed miserably. He was imprisoned and later sent to Europe to be sentenced. Aliases: Germany: John und Brian McBlack Denmark: John og Brian Blackdeed The Netherlands: Wout & Wiebe Wandaad (Wandaad means misdeed) Peter Former member of the Blackheart’s crew. At some point he lost his left leg in battle and walks on a crutch. These days he serves as a pirate informant and spy. He sells his information to whoever is willing to buy him the best meal in Bessie’s tavern. Peter bears an uncanny resemblance to one of the Blackheart brothers, including wearing similar clothes. This has led some fans to speculate that they might actually be the same person. Skip Skip was part of Brian Blackheart’s crew when he tried to attack Port Royal. He served as Brian Blackheart’s bo‘sun. He was captured during the attack and spent 20 years in the dungeon of the Eldorado Fortress . After having served his sentence he became a fruit seller in Port Royal. He occasionally helps Roger and his men hide from the governor’s soldiers when they are in Port Royal. Ironhook’s Crew Captain Ironhook Captain Ironhook, or the terror of the Southern Sea as he calls himself, is a pirate who is competing with Captain Roger. Ironhook is far more ruthless than Captain Roger. Ironhook is willing to cheat, swindle and use slave labor in order to achieve his goals. Captain Ironhook commands the Renegade Runner. Ironhook and Roger occasionally engage in relatively friendly activities such as playing cards. Bill Bill is a rather dimwitted pirate who works for Captain Ironhook. Narben Johnny Johnny is an exceptionally cruel and ruthless pirate who serves as the helmsman of the Renegade Runner. Johnny controls the crew though brutal punishment. Johnny wants to enslave the men of the Indigo Islanders and sell them. Johnny also has a habit of pressganging people if he doesn’t have a full crew for his journey. Narbe is German for scar, so his name more or less translates into Scarred Johnny. Karren Karl Karl may be a swindler, but is actually a fairly nice guy. He prefers holding people for ransom instead of exploiting them for physical work. In disgust with Johnny’s methods he deserts the Renegade Runner and joins Roger’s crew. Karren is German for a horse cart, so his name more or less translates a cart Karl, which fits well as he is the coach a horse cart when he first meets Ben and Michael Raider. Lolbroek Lolbroek the pirate is one of the raiders on Captain Ironhook’s escape raft. He almost lost his legs to a shark, but he managed to pull his legs out of the way at the last second. The shark lost 10 teeth when it bit the raft. Lolbroek is Dutch for joker. Brickbeard’s Crew Captain Brickbeard Brickbeard is the foul smelling captain of Brickbeard’s Bounty. He loves gold, and decorates his ship and his clothes with it. Aliases: Denmark: Klodsskæg (Blockbeard) Poland: Czarnobrody (Blackbeard) The Netherlands: Kapitein Blockbaard (Blockbeard) Germany: Kapitän Steinbart (Stonebeard) Lady Pirate Her title may not seem all that special, but she is special to Captain Brickbeard as she’s his girlfriend. Sawtooth Sawtooth is the shark that follows Brickbeard’s Bounty. Sawtooth is the reason why Captain Brickbeard is missing one of his legs. The Kraken A large red octopus that has a habit of attacking rafts. Imperials and Islanders Imperial Soldiers Governor Broadside http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 Governor Broadside is the fat, lazy and corrupt governor of Sabatina. Governor Broadside does not do much to fight the pirates, and he would rather sit in his palace in the Eldorado Fortress all day and eat extravagant meals. When he isn’t eating he is usually trying to gather more gold for his personal treasury rather than for the King. He has tried to steal gold from the population of Port Royal, tried to sell Camilla to another governor, and attacked the Spanish ship the Madonna in order to get more gold for himself. Broadside has been the governor of Sabatina for more than 15 years despite his laziness and corruption. He usually fools the inspectors into thinking that he is a much better governor than he actually is. Occasionally the pirates help Governor Broadside with staying in office, as they don’t want him replaced by someone more competent or ruthless. Governor Broadside and Captain Roger share a birthday. Aliases: Germany: Breitseit (Breitseite means broadside) The Netherlands: Grootzeil (Mainsail) France: Gouverneur Travers Lt. de Martinet http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 Lt. de Martinet is Governor Broadside’s second in command. De Martinet is a glory hound and a coward, but at times he can also be quite ruthless. De Martinet hopes one day to become governor himself, even if it means that he has to dispose of Governor Broadside. Juan may or may not be Lt. De Martinet’s real first name as it was only mentioned by him while he was undercover in the Pirates Nest in “Bootsmann Willy rettet den Gouverneur”. Aliases: Germany: De Martinez The Netherlands: Van Kwelling (Van Torment) Aunt Prudence http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 Prudence is Governor Broadside’s sister and Camilla’s aunt. Prudence does not shy away from yelling at Governor Broadside despite his title. She generally seems a bit more sensible than her corrupt brother. She spends a lot of time with Camilla and occasionally plays cards with her. Aliases: Germany: Rebecca The Netherlands: Zus (Sister) Denmark: Aunti Camilla http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 Camilla is Governor Broadside and Prudence’s niece. She is not all that fond of her uncle, and often conspires with Will against him. Camilla and Will have fallen in love. She has often supplied the pirates with information in order to help them. Gordon Gordon is one of the soldiers under Governor Broadside’s command. He once went undercover with Lt. De Martinet in order to infiltrate the pirates. Gordon is not very fond of Lt. De Martinet. Lord Relish One of the inspectors sent from Europe in order to check up on Governor Broadside, because there wasn’t arriving any gold from his colony for the King. He is fond of tea and cigars. Lord Oxborne One of the inspectors sent from Europe in order to check up on Governor Broadside. Lord Valgam One of the inspectors sent from Europe in order to check up on Governor Broadside. Lord Cunninghamshire One of the inspectors sent from Europe in order to check up on Governor Broadside. Governor Hacienda "The Governor is in command of all the Bluecoat soldiers. He finds great pleasure in collecting taxes and gathering gold and diamonds. Whenever the pirates steal his treasure, he gets red as a parrot and screams and shouts and flaps his arms like… well, a parrot." The King http://www.arranalex...1990-1364-p.asp The head of the royal family and the ruler of the European country Broadside originates from. He once personally came to inspect Governor Broadside’s work on Sabatina. It is never clearly stated which European country Broadside is supposed to be from. The flags, uniforms and Lt. De Martinet’s name and accent would suggest France, but most character names such as Broadside’s and his various inspectors are more British in nature. Though it is pretty safe to say that Broadside isn’t working on Spain’s behalf. This is probably deliberate to not vilify any specific country and its potential LEGO fans. The Prince The prince is a part of the royal family that Governor Broadside serves. The prince once came to Sabatina personally, partially because of rumors that Governor Broadside had captured a Spanish gold ship. Imperial Guards Admiral Woodhouse Admiral Woodhouse is the supreme commander of the royal fleet at the naval harbor at Fenzance. Woodhouse is an eager pirate hunter, but suffers from bad luck as he rarely is able to find any pirates. Admiral Woodhouse saved the passengers and crew of the Queen of England from Captain Ironhook. Occasionally it is a little unclear if the commander of the Imperial Guard is supposed to be a new character or just Governor Broadside in a new uniform. One example of this is the Disney Adventure Comic, where the picture above comes from, as he is actually referred to as Governor Broadside there. It is worth noting that one Dutch catalog has actually stated that he is not the same person as Governor Broadside, and actually resents Broadside. Aliases: Governor Broadside occasionally The Netherlands: Admiraal Blaaskaak (Admiral Blowhard) Miss Miranda Valentina Miranda Valentina is the daughter of an admiral, an avid water-skier and a pirate hunter. She has fought Captain Brickbeard and almost fed him to Sawtooth the Shark. Admiral Valentina As Miranda Valentina is the daughter of an admiral there must also be an Admiral Valentina. Salty the Sailor Former pirate who used to be part of Captain Brickbeard’s crew, but now works for Miranda Valentina after she captured Brickbeard’s Bounty. Also deliverer of lame LEGO related jokes and puns. Imperial Armada The Admiral The Admiral is the leader of the Imperial Armada. He was raised by the Indigo Islanders after a shipwreck and does not know what his original name was. The Admiral is very fond of his shiny armor and almost never takes it off. Aliases: A contest in the Lego Mania Magazine was supposed to determine The Admiral’s true name. Contest results: Billy Cannonball Cordoba, Don Diego de Lego, Sir Sail-a-lot, Don Juan DeMented and Chrislego Columbia. Captain Valiant Captain of the Santa Cruz. Sgt. Speedy Sgt. Speedy is a member of the Imperial Armada. He used a heavy barrel on the end of a cargo crane to break one of the masts on the Redbeard Runner. Sgt. Speedy and The Admiral are probably supposed to be the same individual, but their rank and function are very different. George Dead armada member. Skully Dead armada member. According to Crankey the Robot he has been dead for about 250 years by the year 1602, this would mean he has been on the island since before Columbus discovered America in 1492, although the reason for this could be Crankey the Robot’s glitch filled programing. Indigo Islanders King Kahuka'''The leader of the Indigo islanders on the Island of Fogs. He is good friends with Captain Roger, who helped them against Narben Johnny and his slavers, and The Admiral, who was raised by the islanders. Like Governor Broadside he shares a birthday with Captain Roger. King Kahuka is a wise and friendly man, but can be quite clever when it comes to defending his village if anyone tries to steal his gold or sell his people as slaves. King Kahuka may have some magical abilities as he seems to be able to summon fog to protect his island from invaders. Aliases: Denmark: Kanuka (May be a typo in LEGO Racers as Kahuka is also used in the game) Europe: Chief Quextil '''Uhu Islander who participates in races, especially on the Tribal Trail. Thu Son of King Kahuka. He is able to speak a little of some European languages. Kotu Son of King Kahuka and brother of Thu. As he is only mentioned in an audio drama the spelling of his name is a little uncertain. Amaritza The wife of king Kahuka and mother of Thu and Kotu. Amaritza is (for obvious reasons) not shown in the audio drama, but since there is only one female islander figure it seems plausible to assume that it’s her. The spelling of her name is hard to determine as she only appears in audio dramas. Chief Quextil’s cousin The chief’s cousin has faced pirates in the past and told stories about them to his cousin Quextil. Some people speculate that King Kahuka and Chief Quextil may actually be cousins instead of two different names for the same character. This speculation is partially fueled by the fact that it varies how well islanders and pirates get along when their encounters are actually described. Sometimes they are shown as friends, other times they are shown as enemies. An alternative identity for the cousin could possibly be Achu, who despite being from the Adventures theme occasionally appears alongside the Pirate islanders. Island Warrior http://minifigures.l...#Island Warrior “Go away now!” The Island Warrior keeps vigilant watch over the forbidden cove of his enchanted island home. When he spots a ship sailing near, whether it flies the skull-and-crossbones or the flag of the Imperial navy, he puts on his carved wooden mask and gets ready to drive off any un-neighborly visitors. Fortunately, he’s well prepared thanks to his friends. With a knowledge of traps learned from the Forest Maiden, lessons in stealth from the Elf, and the Leprechaun’s book full of pranks, the Island Warrior has everything he needs to send any pesky plunderers who try to invade his island packing! (Official profile) Other characters Sabatina Citizens Brother Jeremias A fat monk of many talents who lives on Sabatina. Jeremias teaches children and Will Cavendish was one of his students. Jeremias is also an excellent cartographer, and made a map for William Gordon Frederic Cavendish. Brother Jeremias has on several occasions been forced to provide information to Captain Foul. Henry Boscov Henry Boscov is a local owner of a slave plantation. He was in cahoots with Broadside when he tried to steal gold from the population of Port Royal and the treasure was buried on his plantation. As he is only mentioned in an audio drama the spelling of his name is a little uncertain. Old Binnacle Local fisher. He sells his fish to pirates, islanders and the citizens of Port Royal. Ben Raider Older brother of Michael Raider. Lived in an orphanage close to Fenzance, but ran away to see the world. Unfortunately, he ended up on the Renegade Runner. He was able to flee from the Renegade Runner almost immediately and was rescued by Captain Roger after he jumped overboard. Michael Raider Younger brother of Ben Raider. Lived in an orphanage close to Fenzance, but ran away to see the world. Unfortunately, he ended up on the Renegade Runner. He was not able to flee the ship at the same time as his brother, but he was able to desert the Renegade Runner with Karren Karl 3 days later after a storm. Pirates and citizens of the Forbidden Island Bessie Bessie owns the best tavern on the Forbidden Island, the Keg and Cutlasses. She is the mother of Anne. Bessie is a widow, as her husband died while trying to attack the governor’s flagship with a rowboat. Bessie is quite feisty, which is a necessity to put up with the pirates who frequent her tavern. Some fans speculate that the female pirate with a red bandana on her head, such as in 6273, is supposed to represent Bessie. Aliases: The Netherlands: Betsie Captain Jonah Pirate captain who mistook Port Royal for the Forbidden Island and nearly got himself killed. Captain Jonah is in general notorious for his bad luck. Jonah is the captain of the Hesperus. Diogenes Captain Jonah’s pet jackdaw. Diogenes is named after a Greek philosopher who is said to have lived in a barrel. Unsurprisingly he lives in a barrel. McMoney McMoney is a fence who lives on the Forbidden Island. He has the biggest store on the island where you can buy or sell anything. He also provides information to the pirates and has informants on the American main land. McMoney has everything, knows everything. One should not try to scam McMoney, as he is enough of a fighter to beat up Culverin. McMoney appears to be married, and he mentions his mother in law who he is not very fond of. McMoney may also own a dog, as one can be heard barking when Roger visits him. William Gordon Frederic Cavendish Father of Bo ‘sun Will Cavendish and former captain of the Barracuda. He was framed for capturing a ship and selling its crew and passengers as slaves by Captain foul. He was sentenced to death by Governor Broadside and executed despite being innocent. Mrs. Cavendish Mother of Will Cavendish and wife of William Gordon Frederic Cavendish. Not much is known about her other than she died of natural causes about a year before her husband was executed. Pierre LaFitte Infamous and successful pirate. According to bo’sun Will Cavendish he had a monkey on his ship as a good luck charm. Pierre Lafitte is named after the real pirate (and the lesser-known brother of the more famous pirate Jean LaFitte) who lived from 1770-1821, far later than any dates given for the LEGO Pirates setting. Captain Snarlface A pirate who buried his vast treasure on a volcanic island. Aliases: Germany: Captain Garcia Magpie Owner of a general store on the Forbidden Island. It is possible that McMoney and Magpie are supposed to be the same person, as both are general store owners on the Forbidden Island. One Leg Avid card player and former owner of Silver Island. Captain Riddle The pirate prankster. He once buried a treasure chest full of seaweed as a joke. Other People from the 1989-1997 Pirate series Governor McGeyer McGeyer is the despised governor of the colonies to the north of Sabatina. Governor McGeyer is a complete and utter twit who is despised by most, and is said to be even more of a scoundrel than Governor Broadside. Don Carlos Don Carlos De Targo Ne Monte Kasem is the first officer of the Spanish gold ship the Madonna. As he only appears in an audio drama the spelling of his very long name is a little uncertain. Juan Saragossa ''' Juan is the gunner of the Spanish ship the Madonna. '''George and Susie Cunningham The twins George and Susie Cunningham lived in India with their father until they were supposed to be sent to a boarding school in England. The two of them have a habit of pulling pranks on the other passengers of the Queen of England. They were passengers on the Queen of England as it was captured by Captain Ironhook. They were able to flee from Ironhook’s pirates and joined forces with the Indigo Islanders and Captain Roger in order to save the crew and passengers of the Queen of England. William Shatter The first officer of the Queen of England. He is a good friend of the Cunningham twins. He was able to flee with the Cunningham twins from pirates. Unfortunately he was wounded by a gunshot during their escape, and decided to go back to the pirates so he wouldn’t slow the twins down on their escape. Mr. Davis Caretaker of the Cunningham twins and passenger on the Queen of England. Colonel Stewart Elderly passenger on the Queen of England. As he is only mentioned in an audio drama the spelling of his name is a little uncertain. The Peabody sisters Passengers on the Queen of England and frequent victims of the Cunningham twins’ pranks. Skully http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6254-1 The skeleton that is hidden on the Rocky Reef. ships Pirate ships 6285/10040 Black Seas Barracuda 6286 Skull’s Eye Schooner and 6289/6290 Redbeard Runner the ship(s) of Captain Roger. The Barracuda (not to be confused with the Black Seas Barracuda) The pirate ship of Captain Foul. It was formerly owned by William Gordon Frederic Cavendish, and was supposed to be inherited by his son Bo ‘sun Will Cavendish after his death. The design of the ship is a bit inconsistent, especially since the Ladybird Books actually uses a picture of the Golden Lute from “The Golden Medallion” comic as the model for the Barracuda. 6268 Renegade Runner Captain Ironhook’s pirate ship. The Hesperus The Royal Visit The pirate ship of Captain Jonah. The Hesperus uses the same model as the comic version of the Barracuda. 6243 Brickbeard's Bounty Captain Brickbeard’s pirate ship. The Flying Pig The “ship” of Captain Horatio Birdsnest. The “ship” is represented by the stage, which has the name labeled on it. Imperial ships 6274 Caribbean Clipper Imperial Soldier ship. Other names: Europe: Sea Hawk The Golden Lute http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 http://www.peeron.com/scans/6255-1/ A cargo ship owned by the imperial soldiers. Since the ship is only mentioned in an audio drama the spelling of its name is a little uncertain, the ship could actually be named the Golden Loot. The Iron Ram Governor Broadside’s flagship. Other names: Germany: It may be possible that this is the Cannonball from the German audio dramas. The Cannonball is supposed to be very large and superior to the Black Seas Barracuda, and the stories follow the geography of the map that also depicts the Iron Ram. The Lucky Maiden Governor McGeyer’s Flagship. 6271 Imperial Flagship The ship of the Imperial Guard and Admiral Woodhouse’s flagship. Other names: Sea Lion 6280 Armada Flagship The flagship of the Imperial Armada. The Madonna http://www.hoerspielland.de/hl-3.1.144-1.1.144.html?layout=4 Spanish gold transport. Other Ships The Queen of England Passenger ship which traveled from India to England. Locations The Tropical Sea http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg The general setting for most LEGO Pirates comics, story books and audio dramas from 1989-1997. Other names: Germany: Die Süd See (the South Sea) Sabatina http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg The largest island on the map of the tropical sea. The seat of Governor Broadside’s rule. Other names: Germany: La Sabatina Port Royal Largest town on the island Sabatina and location of Governor Broadside’s palace. Other notable locations in town include the imperial soldiers shipyard, Skip’s fruit store, the Port Royal sail makers, Brother Jeremias’ home, Henry Boscov’s plantation and a tavern. Fort Sabre http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6276-1 Headquarters of the imperial soldiers located near Port Royal. Other names: The Eldorado Fortress Germany: Fort Rasselsword Sweden: Fort Brass The Netherlands: Schatwacht (Treasure Guard) Fenzance http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6277-1 Location of the naval base commanded by Admiral Woodhouse. Other names: The Imperial Trading Post The Netherlands: De Vrijheid (Fort Freedom) Europe: Port Royal (The set, not the town) Pirate Island/Forbidden Island http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6270-1 The second largest island on the map of the tropical sea and home to most of the pirates. Other names: Canada: Île interdite (Forbidden Island) The Neterlands: Het Kraaienest (The Crow’s Nest) Europe: Shark Island Pirates’ Nest The biggest pirate town on the island. Notable locations in the town include Bessie’s tavern, Magpie’s general store and McMoney’s store. Other names: The Netherlands: Kapers Nest or Kapersgat (Hijackers nest or Hijacker Hole) Germany: Piratendorf (Pirate village) John Silver Island http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg Island to the north of Sabatina. This may be the place that McGeyer is governor of as he is said to rule the colony north of Sabatina and they are the only known islands to the north of Sabatina. The islands are named after the Long John Silver from the book “Treasure Island”. Shark Island http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg Germany: Haifishinsel Pirate’s Hat Island http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg Island of Fogs http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg Home of the Indigo Islanders. Notable locations include the Voodoo lagoon. Other names: Germany: Die Nebel Inseln Black Reef Island http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg Germany: Das Schwartze Riff Island of Skulls http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg Germany: Die Insel Skull Skeleton Island http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg The island where William Gordon Frederic Cavendish hid his will, his treasure and the evidence for his trial. Other names: Germany: La Sceletta Emerald Island http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg Hook Nose Island http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg Island of Ruins http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/TalonCard/Will/scan.jpg Northern colonies The colonies ruled by Governor McGeyer. John Silver Island may be the place that Governor McGeyer rules as it is the only islands shown to the north of Sabatina on the map. Shipwreck Island http://www.brickfactory.info/scans/0006000/62551/022.jpg The island where the Blackheart cousins hid their treasure. Other names: Germany: Insel Sombrero Denmark: Muskedonnerøen (Blunderbus island) Silber Insel Small island near the Island of Fogs with large deposits of silver. The island was owned by One Leg until he lost it to Captain Roger in a game of cards. Roger lost the island to Captain Ironhook in a later game of cards. The name, unsurprisingly, translates to Silver Island. Der Totenkopfvulkan http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6248-1 A small island with an extinguished volcano where Captain Roger has hidden a treasure. The name means the death’s head volcano. Other names: Volcano Island Sabre Island http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6265-1 A small island with one of the Imperial Soldiers forward bases. Not to be confused with Fort Sabre. Shipwreck Island http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6260-1 Other names: The Netherlands: Haai-baai (Shark-bay) Europe: Treasure Island Port Jamaica http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6273-1 One of Captain Roger’s hideouts Other names: USA: Rock Island Refuge Cannon Cove http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6266-1 Japan: The Black Reef Bastion Barnacle Bay http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=1729-1 Barnacle Bay is the location of a small pirate fort and an Imperial Guard camp. Indigo Island http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6278-1 Home of the Indigo islanders. Other names: USA: Enchanted Island Skull Island http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6279-1 Another one of Captain Roger’s many hideouts. Other names: United Kingdom: Skull Harbour Rocky Reef http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6254-1 Home of Skully the Skeleton. Other names: The Netherlands: Goudzoekers-eiland (Prospector Island) United Kingdom: Skeleton Island Shipwreck Island http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6296-1 Another one of Captain Roger’s hideouts. Unlike the other Shipwreck Islands this one actually looks like a shipwreck. from "Captain Brickbeard’s Treasure Map" http://www.miniland.nl/LEGOclub/lego%20magazine%20vs%20jan%20feb%2009/16.jpg http://www.miniland.nl/LEGOclub/lego%20magazine%20vs%20jan%20feb%2009/17.jpg Loot Island http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=6241-1 'Kraken Isle Ocean of No Return Blackstone Bay Skeleton’s Channel Channel of Lost Souls Real world locations Europe The old world. The place of origin of the kings who rule the colonies. England A country known for among other things its educational facilities. Spain The country from which many characters hail, such as Don Carlos, Juan Saragossa, and Captain Roger’s ancestors. Africa Continent to the south of Europe. St. Mary’s Island An island of the coast of Africa. Captain Roger purchased Coco on this island. The Red Sea Ocean between Africa and Asia. India British colony. Former home of George and Susie Cunningham. American Mainland The new world. Rich on gold. Category:Pirates Category:Pirates minifigures Category:Comics